Happy Birthday Mr April Fool
by RegalPrincessOfMagic
Summary: It's Fred and George's birthday, and just like every year, these two are up to their mischief, except today, bigger and better. Join them as they race against time to set up the years ultimate pranks. Written to celebrate the 1st of April!


Happy Birthday Mr April fool

Fred woke up with a start as the piercing morning sun shone through the curtains of his dormitory. He yawned and stretched contently, but then his blissful, morning thoughts were interrupted by a dawning thought.

"WAKE UP GEORGE!" Fred shouted as he jumped off his bed and onto George's, "IT'S APRIL FOOLS DAY!"

"Wah?" George mumbled as he rubbed his eyes and shot Fred an annoyed look.

"It's our birthday's you knumptie! Geddup!" Fred jumped up again and started dancing around the dorm. George's face lit up mischievously and a cheeky grin played its way onto his lips, "Oho! I know what that means! It means-"

"We have to-"

"fit in-"

"as many pranks-"

"as we can before twelve!" The boys both exclaimed at the same time, their gleeful eyes traveling to the clock on the wall. It was six in the morning, which gave them precisely six hours to put their plans into action. "Thank Merlin Gryffindor sleeps till the last minute!" George groaned. Fred nodded, his face plastered with a massive grin not unlike his brothers, and replied, "Come on then my dear twin brother, I think it's time we got dressed and got to work."

"I agree my dear twin brother. And get to work we shall." George agreed, and they hastily got dressed. This was not easy though, as the boys in their dorm were still thankfully asleep, but their trunks seemed to emit this strange creak which no doubt caused the twins to grimace at the very sound of it. Then there was the fact that they had to go to the bathroom to wash, which happened to be situated at the very end of the dorm, Fred and George having taken the beds by the windows first. Again, the trip to and from the bathroom wasn't easy, as the floorboards seemed to team up with the trunks and decided to start making conspicuous creaking noises too. Luckily, by the time the twins were dressed in their beige jeans and green Weasley jumpers, each sporting a bright yellow 'F' and 'G' accordingly, nobody had awakened, and they were allowed to proceed with the jesters tasks that lay ahead of them.

After tiptoeing down the stone stair case, Fred and George entered the common room. Looking around, they found it was empty. The fire had died down over the course of the night, and the air had that typical morning chill which caused the twins to shiver slightly, but only out of cold. They quickly set to work, hiding a prank in every nook and cranny they could think off, not a word spoken for fear of waking up the occupants of the tower but still exchanging pleased looks. Stuffed in the armchairs were springs which bounced people off the moment they sat on them, replenishing buckets of water above the stair case doors to the dormitories, certain paving slabs that meshed around people's feet and trapped them on their spot. Nowhere was safe in the Gryffindor common room, but so far, everything was harmless. Now, surveying their handy work, Fred and George stood back and smiled widely.

"Right, I think that's that then. We've hidden as many pranks as possible without making it look suspicious." George sighed contently. Fred nodded and whispered back, "Time to move onto the next house then. Slytherin. Now, what did Ari say the password was again?"

So they two boys, armed with their creations, carefully and quietly made their way through the gothic stone corridors of Hogwarts, whispering softly their plans to each other and making amends here and there. Again, the castle seemed empty of anyone, everyone still in bed, leaving that cold air of isolation hanging around. This suited Fred and George; they needed to make the most out of the lack of presence if their brilliant plans were to unfold smoothly.

Soon, they arrived at the dungeons. Fred and George quickly looked around to ensure they were alone, then murmured, "_Homonum revelio."_

"Good, they're all in bed. Looks like we're not the only ones who favour a lie in." Fred winked, and then turned to the gargoyle, "Serpensortia."

The gargoyle tried to roll its eyes, but noticing it's failed attempts amusing the twins, it gave up and painfully slowly shifted out of the way. "We're in." George sighed in relief, but knew their work wasn't over yet. They gently tiptoed into the Slytherin common room, which was furnished lavishly and laden with evidence of the house colours, green and silver, much to Fred and George's distaste. To their left, even though they would never admit it, the boys were amazed to find that that they could see a magnificent view of the watery depths of the Black Lake, it's waters casting eerie reflections and glimmers of light dancing across the tapestry walls and floor of the room. Still, with no time to spare as they still had two other common rooms to set up, including Snape's and Dumbledore's offices, they creeped in, and by eight, the whole common room was laden with not only the rich and plush décor of the Slytherins, but a fair amount of slightly harsher tricks and pranks obscurely stationed around. With a flourish of their wands, they returned everything to a seemingly normal state, and left without another word.

"Okay, Gryffindor and Slytherin."

"Check." Fred counted off two fingers.

George nodded and said, "Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff next?"

"How about Hufflepuff?" Fred asked. George replied with a mischievous grin, and again, they set off to the Hufflepuff common room, which happened to be situated behind a tapestry.

"This is all they have as protection from other houses?" Fred gaped. George shrugged and knocked on the door behind the tapestry, "I don't think that's all. Hold on, what's this?"

He ran his hand across the rough stone wall beside the heavy wooden door, suddenly coming across a surprisingly smooth patch. Running his fingers along it again, George gasped and splayed his hand on the wall. At that precise moment, a glowing shape of a hand appeared on the bleak wall, and Fred worked out the rest. He quickly placed his hand to match the shape underneath, and waited for the door to open, except it didn't.

George shook his head, "Wait up. There's still the password remember. _Taggelantra,_" and the door opened.

"Well done Sherlock!" Fred grinned at his brother, who stuffed his hands in his pockets and replied, "What can I say, not only am I the better looking twin, but I'm also the better brained twin. Anyway, who's Sherlock."

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that mate. And he's that guy from the drama series Ari likes to watch. You know, the one she thinks Jonlock's is great in." Fred winked.

"Personally I think Jonlock sucks." George shrugged.

"I dunno, it did seem rather interesting." Fred replied uncertainly.

"Come on, you're only saying that because Ari's trained you to." George rolled his eyes. Fred chuckled and admitted, "Okay, okay. Whatever." but then fell silent. Both boys strained their ears to a queer sound coming from upstairs. They paled, and waited to be caught by whoever was no doubt going to be coming down soon. However, after a few minutes, the sound quietened, and Fred and George could breathe again.

George ran a hand through his hair nervously, "That was a close call. We need to hurry." And with that, they hurriedly placed their pranks around the common room strategically, knowing that everything had to be planned perfectly. A mistake could mean capture, and any fair prankster knew that that was out of the question, especially on April Fool's day.

After Hufflepuff's common room, Fred and George toned down the cockiness. They now knew that, the time edging to nine, students were going to start waking up soon, and so they had to be faster and more efficient. So with haste, the two made their way to the Ravenclaw common room, where they were met by a nasty surprise.

"Merlin's pants! We forgot to ask Ari about the Ravenclaw password!" George face palmed himself. However, Fred frowned, "No, she didn't mention anything about a password for Ravenclaw. Hold on, didn't she say you had to answer a riddle first?"

George's face registered dawning realisation, and he exclaimed, "That's not helpful! I know I'm clever, but riddles aren't my thing."

"That's okay. How are you boys doing?" a voice said. Fred and George turned around and saw a middle height girl, about their age, with dark red, waist long curly hair and a pale but freckled complexion. They both grinned.

"Hello there love." Fred winked cockily, gaining a sweet smile from his girlfriend.

"Morning Ari. How about helping us with this snag we seem to have hit?" George inquired, and gestured to the statue, but no sign of an entrance. Arianna held her genuine smile and approached the statue, "Knock knock, may I come in?"

At that moment, the statue came to life, and its stony lips began to move, "no legs becomes four legs, which becomes two legs, then three. What am I?"

"err…" George stared in disbelief.

"I'd say someone who should be put in intensive care for a serious case of dropping and regrowing legs!" Fred exclaimed.

"Actually, you're a someone going through life." Arianna rolled her eyes. The statue smirked and obligingly moved out of the way to reveal the still thankfully empty common room. As the three passed it, it muttered to Arianna, "Smart girl."

"Right, we've got half an hour to get this place rigged up, before we HAVE to get to Snape and Dumbledore's offices. Grab whatever you can and move." George grumbled as he took an armful of material. Fred and Arianna copied, and then they spread out without a word and nimbly set up what they had in their arms. In the fireplace they hid firecrackers, the windows and doors were charmed to look like they were missing, little bells were charmed and hidden in random places in order to cling onto the nearest person and haunt them with a constant and infuriating ringing. Finally, they were done, with only seconds to spare looking at their work, before setting off with their deflated sack load of pranking material.

"Have you guys finished the other common rooms?" Arianna huffed as they came to a halt after an intense sprint across the castle to the dungeons were Snape's office was situated. The twins nodded, and Fred replied, "Yep, done and dusted. Thanks for the passwords by the way love."

"Thank me later Freddie. Let's just finish this." Arianna smiled. George rolled his eyes at their nicknames of affection to each other, muttering, "You two love birds can converse lovingly later. Now, where's the plan for this prank?"

"Here Georgie." Fred whispered and handed the blueprint. Arianna glimpsed at the paper; she had to hand it to the twins, it really was something of ingenuity. But there was no time. The second George and Fred glanced at the paper, the second it went away, almost swiping Arianna's face in the process. "Sorry love." Fred smiled bashfully.

Arianna sighed and replied, "s'alright, now let's go!"

So Fred and George gently opened the door to the office. It was cold, dark and uninviting in there, with tall cabinets filled with dozens of ingredients lining the walls and tables laden with cauldrons and scattered with more ingredients no doubt used for the potions which were mulling in the cauldrons. There wasn't really any time to ogle, but Fred and George knew they had to swipe a few things here and there which could be useful for their products. So while Fred set up the ultimate prank in the middle of the office, timing it with his wand to sense the presence of Snape and go off immediately, George hurried from cabinet to cabinet, scanning through and quickly taking whatever he deemed useful. They would sort through their loot later in the Room of Requirement later. Once everything was ready, the boys softly tiptoed out of the office and carefully shut the door, cringing slightly at the inevitable creak it emitted before it finally clicked closed.

Without another word, the trio dashed to the gargoyle at the foot of Dumbledore's stair. There, Arianna hurriedly muttered the password, "_Sherbet Lemons_," before stepping aside to let Fred and George in. While she waited outside, they climbed up the spiral staircase, speed walked through the door as quietly as they could manage, and left the prank in the middle of the room, which was designed to amuse rather than to harm the headmaster. They knew Dumbledore wouldn't take it seriously if the prank was harmless, so they decided on a firework which would shoot out when Dumbledore entered his office from his room and send sparks everywhere, while a miniature hog with warts made purely out of the sparks danced around on the ground singing the school anthem. Hopefully it worked, but as the clock neared ten, the boys realised they had to leave now as the school was starting to wake up properly. Fortunately, everything was set up, and they could now breathe with ease.

"So, we're done?" Arianna asked as she linked arms with both boys and walked with them back to the common room.

"Yep. Did you rig the hallways and Moaning Myrtles bathroom?" Fred replied then asked. Arianna nodded, "Of course, I even left Filch a little birthday surprise. "

"Brilliant, what did you do?" George queried.

Winking, Arianna boasted jokingly, "Only stuck his chair to the ground, covered it with glue and did the same to Mrs Norris' basket. Also I think I 'accidently' left your portable swamp stuff up his sink tap, so when he tries to wash in the morning, not that I thought he does anyway, he'll get a nice surprise."

"Bloody hell Fred; you got yourself a feisty one there!" George exclaimed. Fred nodded, grinning, and wrapped an arm around Arianna's waist, pulling her closer to his side, "I like 'em fiery."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Arianna pouted. Fred and George chuckled, George muttering something about 'young love' and then entering the common room. Fred followed his twin, and Arianna came in close behind.

"Happy birthday George. Happy birthday Fred." Angelina stood up with a smile on her face and two neatly wrapped objects in her arms. She reached the three and handed Fred his present, then handed George his and pecked him quickly on the lips, leaving a contagious blush seeping across George's face and turning him as red as his hair. Taking advantage of this, Arianna puffed up her cheeks and pouted, "Aww! Has George Worgie got a girlfriend? Is he embarrassed that she kissed him?" and she pinched one of George's already crimson cheeks.

George swatted her hand away and rolled his eyes, a massive grin still creeping onto his face, "Hey! You can't talk when I catch you snogging my twin after quidditch!"

It was Arianna's turn to blush this time, except her scarlet blush was emphasised more by her exceptionally pale and flawless complexion. To hide her burning cheeks, she bowed her head and allowed her similarly red hair to tumble down, covering up her glowing expression.

"Oh, look now George! You've made her blush!" Fred chuckled, chucking up her head with a finger below her chin, "love, your face matches your hair."

"Oh for goodness sake both of you, stop teasing her and let me say happy birthday!" A voice said from behind them. Spinning around, Fred, George and Arianna were greeted by the huge smiles of their best friends Lee, Katie and Alicia. It had been Katie who had spoken, and she stood in front of them with her hands on her hips, two presents underneath her arms and a cocked eyebrow. Similarly, Alicia and Lee sported the same amused expressions and brightly wrapped gifts, although admittedly Lee's a little slobbier due to the fact that being a boy hadn't helped with his wrapping skills. It was okay though, Fred and George weren't any better.

"Happy birthday my partners in crime!" Lee grinned mischievously; a grin not unlike the one Arianna had seen Fred and George sport when they had something particularly exceptional up their sleeves.

"Yeah. Looks like your one year older now you two!" Alicia added as she passed over her somewhat crisply wrapped presents. Lee examined the exchange, and then realised he still held his gifts, so he quickly held them out to Fred and George, who accepted them gratefully.

"Thanks guys!" George grinned happily.

Fred seconded that and added, "Yeah, it's great to have friends like you."

"It means-"

"We get-"

"more presents-"

And they ended in unison, "every year!"

"Oh you two. That's not all friends are for." Katie rolled her eyes and handed over her presents, "anyway, I hope you like them. See you guys later." And with that she left.

Lee nodded, "Katie's right, she told me I should get on with that potions essay. I'll see you three later then, Alicia, d'ya wanna help?"

"Yep, I'm right behind you." And so those two left too.

"Well, looks like you guys are getting lucky." Arianna crossed her arms.

George's face lit up, "Yeah, four presents already!"

"And the day hasn't even started." Fred sighed.

Arianna nodded, "Oh you two are about to find out how popular you are."

And she was right. Every now and then, accompanied by the satisfactory yelps of surprise that ensued their well laid out pranks, Fred and George had managed to gather a good haul of gifts from the majority of the Gryffindor house, everyone seemingly great fans of their entertaining antics. In fact, when the day had ended, their beds were covered in presents, and the three friends were now sitting in the boy's dorm, opening the presents.

"Right then. That's the last of them." George sighed in relief as he lay back amidst the mess of gifts, wrapping paper, ribbons and bows. Arianna, who was sat on the end of Fred's bed, giggled then yawned, "Blimey, that was a lot! I hadn't even realised there were this many!?"

"Yeah. Goes to show what good a laugh can do a person." Fred smiled and lay back too.

"Oi, both of you, you're not falling asleep in this mess are you?" Arianna jumped up, her hands flying to her hips and putting on a fake appalled expression. George groaned, signalling that this problem was now Fred's responsibility, and so Fred sighed, "No love. We're just resting our poor, exhausted selves."

"Oh come on you two, just a wave of your wands and it'll be gone." Arianna told them off. Fred rolled his eyes and in turn, yanked his pillow and hid his head underneath, "Oh come on love!"

"Suit yourselves then." Arianna shook her head. She pulled out her wand, waved it and muttered a quick incantation which made all the mess go away and send all of the twin's new possessions flying into their appropriate places. Then she cocked an eyebrow and teased, "I'll just have to forget to tell you about your presents from me."

At that moment, Arianna could've sworn she had never seen anything move so fast. In a flash, the twins had her caught and trapped in a fit of laughter as they tickled her mercilessly.

"Okay! Okay! I- I'll tell-" Arianna tried to fit between her giggles. When Fred and George registered the intention she had, they let go and fixed her with smirking stares.

Fred was the first to speak, "I do believe she was about to tell us something Georgie."

"I do believe so too Freddie." George nodded. Arianna bit her lip in order to contain the stream of giggles that would no doubt spill from her mouth, and instead whispered, "I'll get them, hold on. _Accio presents_."

The three waited patiently for a few seconds, and then two reasonably large objects came floating through the door, landing promptly on their beds with a soft '_thunk'_.

"Blimey, what did you get us? A chest of gold?" George asked as he jumped onto his bed and ripped off the wrapping.

"Nope." Arianna shook her head and closed her eyes, waiting for their yelps of surprise. They came at precisely the expected moment.

"Merlin's pants! Ari! You didn't have to!" Fred gaped at the broom servicing kit in front of him, accompanied by the full Zonko's pranking merchandise set and a rather large envelope. He looked over to George's bed and saw he sported the same expression; surprise and happiness.

"I hope you like them; it was actually quite ha-" Arianna started, before she was cut off by a huge and heartfelt hug from both twins.

"Shut up Ari! We love 'em!" George told her with a stern tone. Sure, their friends had given them presents, but the generosity shown in Arianna's meant that she loved them like family, and that she was willing to do anything for them.

"We love you love." Fred grinned as he gave her a squeeze.

George nodded in agreement, "Although I love you in a brotherly way; it's Fred that… well, I'll leave that to him."

Arianna laughed and broke free, "I'm glad you like them. It's getting late now, and we have class tomorrow, I'll see you in the morning. Night and happy birthday."

"You go to sleep mate, I'll be back in a minute," Fred told his brother as he slipped out of bed and hurried down the stairs, "Ari, love, wait up."

Arianna stopped and turned around, "Is anything wrong Freddie?"

He didn't speak. Instead, he cupped her face in his hands and crashed his lips onto hers, kissing her passionately but sweetly. Breaking away, he leaned his forehead onto hers.

"Thanks love."

Arianna giggled, "Whatever for sweetie?"

"For everything. For helping out, for the best present out of the lot, for being you, for being mine. I love you." Fred blurted, then blushed.

"Aww. That's okay. Anything for you sweetie." Arianna replied, "Happy birthday Mr April fool." And then she gently let go and made her way to the foot of the stairs which lead to her dormitory. But, before disappearing upstairs completely, she turned around and said, "I love you too."

The next day came quickly, and the twins were greeted by a horde of people wanting to congratulate them on their latest grand escapade. Over the course of the day, they were subjected to pats on the back, well done's and a variety of other praises. But the best praise was during breakfast;

"Now, before we begin, I would like to bring to your attention that we have two very talented wizards in our midst. Now, that does not mean that we all are not talented, but talents also lies far beyond the world of grades and academical achievement. I would like to applaud these two for their talent in bringing light to the dark and bringing laughter to the silence. Now, I have nothing else to speak of, except perhaps of a sparkling hog with warts and a particularly wonderful voice." Dumbledore spoke with a knowing smile on his face and a gleam in his sparkling blue eyes; for he knew who the genii were behind all the marvellous mischief making, and he praised them for their choice to make people smile with their magical ability, rather than to inflict pain on others.

"You two are the best! See, even Dumbledore admits it!" Arianna squealed as the three made their way down to their first lesson; potions. Fred and George grinned and hugged her, "We couldn't have done it without you though!"

"Yes, well you guys came up with the plans. I tell you what else I wasn't expecting-"

"Miss Harriot. It would do you good to shut up and sit down so that we may begin with the class." Snape's drawling voice chastised her, causing Arianna to scowl and take her seat beside Fred. Fred and George snickered, which was unfortunately caught by none other than the greasy black bat himself; at least, that was their favourite appropriate insult for him.

"Weasleys! I shall not tolerate insufferable behaviour in my classroom, nor for that matter anywhere else, even if it was your birthdays. You shall serve Mr Filch detention for the rest of the week for turning my office pink and glittery with one of your useless tricks. Now, turn to page 394."

Fred and George guffawed, a _weeks _worth of detentions?! For one prank! Arianna caught sight of their disgruntled expressions and whispered, "Don't worry, I have detention with Filch too. We'll probably serve it together; which means we can prank some more." And with a wink, they carried on with the school day.

_**A/N: Wow! That was fun! This is in honour of April the first, April fool's day and most importantly, Fred and George Weasley's birthday. So, Happy Birthday Fred and George! I hope you all like it :D**_

_**PS: As for the Sherlock reference, I did that in honour of four very special friends, namely Being a Wallflower, Gringott's Tallest Goblin, Pippin Faramir Kili Oakentook and Merry Boromir Fili Brandysheild. Especially the 'Jonlock sucks' part, which was dedicated to Gringott's Tallest Goblin, who surely realises the rather explicit meaning behind my words.**_


End file.
